metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lorgassssssss
Welcome to Wikitroid! Lorgassssssss, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar When editing on articles, please use correct grammer and not capitalize the first letter of every word like you did here. It's ok to use it on talk pages and blog/comments, but actual articles must be clean and neat. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, stop spamming my and other people's blogs. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to block you if you comment again. You just run through the station shooting things. Not much else. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Professionalism Hello Lorgassssssss, and welcome to Wikitroid. As you should know by now, Wikitroid is an encyclopedia of Metroid information, and as such, we expect users to behave themselves in a professional manner. We require that all users use proper English spelling and grammar on this wiki, as well as a professional style of writing (on articles, at least). In addition, remember that Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, not a social networking site or a forum. If you want a forum, you can either go to our "built-in" "old" forums here, or to our "newer" (but still in the testing phase) forums here. There are plenty of other Metroid-related sites that operate forums and are more geared to a social networking system. One of the most popular Metroid-related forums are the Metroid Database's forums, although they too will ask you to use proper spelling, grammar, and punctuation, although they are less strict about it than we are. Most important, when taking into account that we are a encyclopedic/"professional" community, use common sense about how you should behave. For example, spamming RoyboyX's block with unrelated (and very annoying) comments is something you should not do. Also, to the end about writing correctly, you should take a look at our Wikitroid:Manual of Style, or Wikipedia's much bigger and more detailed version here. You should also take the time to review all other policy links in the welcome message on your talk page. Finally, remember that if you have any questions about what I've wrote, or questions about how the wiki operates, or about policies, etc., you can contact me on my talk page, you can ask on the talk page of another active administrator, or you can join our IRC Internet chat channel, where you can usually find someone (usually an administrator, sometimes just another editor) who will be willing to answer your questions. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 01:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fanon I don't appreciate you using my Dark Suit drawing on your Metroid Fanon user page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC)